


[filk] The Sound of Fandom

by Annapods



Category: Multi-Fandom, Sound of Music (1965)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Filk, I'm so sorry, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: These are a few of my favorite (fannish) things!Written byJainas.





	[filk] The Sound of Fandom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sound of Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/536055) by [Jainas-in-English (Jainas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas-in-English). 



**Streaming:** [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/tsof)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ln2y8gbnp5i49xj/tsof.mp3?dl=0))

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Free comment starters:** 1\. What’s your favorite song and why? 2. Have you ever seen The Sound of Music? 3. Sing this (or something else, really) for me?

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “less than 10 minutes long” square of my 2017 Podfic Bingo card.  
Thanks to Jainas for giving permission for people to record their filk!  
I’m so sorry. 


End file.
